redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ferretmaiden/Redwall Parodies
hello and welcome! i have found stuff on movies, comic books, from other people and from my own mind. can you find anything you recognize? this is made for you to laugh so if anyone is insulted please let me know! thank you!--Ferretmaiden 18:15, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *photographers have found out how cluny managed to recruit for his horde! close-ups saw these words on t-shirts that Cluny forced his horde to wear: JOIN CLUNY'S HORDE. WE HAVE COOKIES *MAUDIE to OZBIL: (MAUDIE): Brown rats 2 o clock! Brown rats 2 o clock! (OZBIL): GREAT! *looks at Watch* What do we do till then? *(BABY RAT): daddy why did you just shoot that mouse? (FATHER RAT) cause this is war son!(BABY RAT) daddy why are you laying down? daddy why are you sleeping? daddy?*shakes FATHER RAT* daddy? *(STUMPTOOTH) hey Bluehide! was that prison pit suposed to be empty? *(SQUIRREL DIBBUN) *looks into his bag lunch* OH NO! my mom packed me PIE for lunch! she hates me! i refuse to eat it!(MOUSE DIBBUN) what kind of pie is it?(SQUIRREL DIBBUN) Cow pie.(MOUSE DIBBUN) *waves paw wildly in the air at passing mouse* FATHER ABBOT!(SQUIRREL DIBBUN)*puts paw over nose* want it? it's fresh! *(TSARMINA)*LEADS HER HORDE* follow me! for i fear nothing!*sees puddle and runs away screaming* *Gruntan Curdly? he was a bad egg!(don't get the joke? read Eulalia!) *(HARE) meeting is agurned! *looks to BADGER LORD* oh i'm sorry sir i didn't mean to overstep my bounds! you say that!(BADGER LORD)say what?(HARE)meeting is agurned!(BADGER LORD)it is?(HARE) no you say that sir!(BADGER LORD)what?(HARE) meeting is adgurned!(BADGER LORD)it is? *(Friar Mung) Chowder...women have these things in their bodies called Expectations.(chowder)are expectations bad ,Mung? (Friar Mung) why yes chowder...yes they are.. *(friars aprentice)Pepper spray?! that sounds delicious!(somoene sprays the pepper spray bottle at him)ssssssssshhhhhhftttt!!!(friars aprentice)aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!i was wrong!!!!!!!!!i was horribly horribly wrong!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Silth needs to call GHOSTBUSTERS!!!(thanks LPG) *(ABBOT to CORSAIR) But you can't ba a pirate!(CORSAIR)*stops slashing at everthing and turns to ABBOT* of course i'm a pirate! i got a hat, a hook, and a parrot, what else would i be? a managment consultant? *(hare goes by singing) i talk to the trees! but they don't listen to me!!!!(TREE #1)* walks by* i'm not listening to any more of this!(TREE#2) ya lets leave sheesh!(TREE#3) bla bla bla!!!!! *(redwall reporter)the opera season opened today*there is the sound of a lady singing opera a gun shot,and a fat pigtailed lady falls on top of the reporter* *Slagar and his slaves are Linked together by fate *''Scene from:"Doomwytes Go Camping"'' (Camp counselor) Okay everybody! lights out! *Cluny has recently published a Book...it's titled Why I'm Afraid of Bells *Cluny the Scorge...that has a sourt of Ring to it *Hey Vizka Longtooth,Didn't you here that Shrew babe singing:Go near a fire,and you get burned. this is a lesson..i have learned? *''Scorpian stings Gabool''(what the scorpian was actually saying)Dude.... go see a Phsyciatrist... *(CHEESETHIEF FROM THE REDWALL TVSHOW)Hey Scragg, arn't you suposed to be a weasel? (CLUNY)Redwall is on a low budget and the rats work cheap. credits calvin and hobbes CHOWDER The Muppet Show User:Long Patrol Girl got any more ideas? come to me on my talk page! Category:Blog posts